dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Phexo
Phexos are... Powers and weaknesses History ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites ''Experiments and Offspring'' Main article: Experiments and Offspring ''When Tobey Met Alison'' Main article: When Tobey Met Alison ''Ciem'' / Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Main articles: Ciem (webcomic), Ciem: Vigilante Centipede ''Ciem 2'' / Ciem: Nuclear Crisis Main articles: Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis ''Ciem 3'' / Ciem: Condemnation Main articles: Ciem 3, Ciem: Condemnation ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow Humanoids * True Centhuens * Centhuen Prototypes (Ciem, Daghmar, Mukade, Centipede Charlie) * Vampires (Wayne) * Leapers (Jackrabbit, Meerkat) * Emwaults (Emeraldon, Sapphire King) * Submersibles (Anarteq, Becky Ryba) * Phaelites (Insila Murtillo) * Half-Phaelites (Darius Philippine) * Phaletori * Toxinori (Arrowfrog) Phex-1s: - Plant-Men (Botan) In addition to humans, the following humanoid creatures are known to exist: * Cortatians: Very human-like, varying only slightly. They possess telepathy and teleportation, and have abilities that border on magic. They live on Flarvinos and have a very medieval feudal society. Their knowledge of the English language is not nearly as great as that of the Phaelites, Meethlites, or Lirquinwirs. The exception is Prince Volkonir, who is offered 400 years to learn English. They possess magical swords and quantum-storage suits of armor bordering on henshin that they use to defend their realm with. Their primary enemies are the Gwirdons. ** Cortatians are Classic Gerosha-only, so Volkonir and Ciem: Vigilante Centipede are no longer the same continuity. * Gwirdons: A variation of the Gwirkers from a literary piece made by the Dozerfleet founder in 1996 titled The Golden Toad. Originally, they were to be known as the Quirdons. Little is known about the Gwirdons, who speak in an unintelligible language of various mumbling sounds. They have rubbery skin and mosquito-like faces, and possess wands with evil magic. They are relentless pursuers of their goals. Volkonir has killed many of them with his personal sword, named Selshon. ** Like their enemies the Cortatians, Gwirdons are Classic-only. * Lirquinwirs: These beings keep mostly keep to themselves, save for a few that meddle around on Earth. They have a very phantom-like essence, and can make themselves invisible to humans. When they do manifest, they appear as floating heads. They can use their eye flashes to stun enemies and can use telekinesis to choke an adversary. They are also technopaths, able to exploit technology to do their bidding. ** Lirquinwirs are also Classic-only. * Meethlites: The original inhabitants of Metheel were human. Later, after government-sponsored scientific experimentation grew out of control, the population was mutated into a species with graphite-colored skin and barely-visible irises. Many Meethlites have become violent crime bosses, including Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin. ** The Comprehensive Gerosha 'verse has Meethlite counterparts, with very slight differences in appearance from their Classic look. * Phaelites: The original inhabitants of Phaelon. These humanoids also attempted to experiment on themselves, much the same way as with the Meethlites. Before long, the Phaelites and Meethlites found themselves involved in a bitter rivalry that spanned multiple worlds. One of the most prominent Phaelites on Earth was Ploribus Philippine, the half-brother of Candi Levens. ** Phaelites, much like Meethlites, will transfer over. However, their backstory and that of the Phaelon-Metheel war is different in the Comprehensiveverse as opposed to the Classicverse. * Centhuens: These centipede-like creatures have little trace of their humanity left, and many of them are almost devoid of free will. They are a breed of soldiers, capable of immense destruction. They are not invincible, but are very durable. Unlike Centhuen Prototypes, they lack a rapid regenerative ability. ** True Centhuens are more theoretical in the Comprehensive universe, but a few of them do end up existing. Not as many as the Classic universe, however. * Centhuen Prototypes: The early phase of Centhuen development by Phaelite technology. These beings have a wide range of powers that are partially influenced by body hormones. The most sophisticated Centhuen Prototype ever manufactured was Candi Levens, who had ESP-like capabilities and rapid cellular regeneration along with centilegs. Outside of their centilegs, which hide inside their bodies when dormant, and their other special abilities, Centhuen Prototypes appear normal. Most of them can maintain sufficient control of their powers to hide them when they are not needed, allowing many of them to lead very normal lives. ** Length and other properties of centilegs are different in the Comprehensive universe. For one thing, they're shorter than their Classic universe counterparts. * Milthuens: Millipede-like creatures that can climb walls and curl into balls of destruction. They are the Meethlites' response to Centhuens. * Milthuen Prototypes: The early Meethlite response to Centhuen Prototypes. Milthuen Prototypes possess greater telepathy than Centhuen Prototypes do, but are generally weaker fighters. They can climb walls and are very agile. However, their regenerative abilities are not on par with that of Centhuen Prototypes. * Milliblobs: Milthuen Prototypes can drink a special potion to mutate into Milliblobs. These beings have very vulnerable flesh cores, but possess "branches" that can resist lots of abuse while also inflicting severe damage against enemies. Focused branches can become projections of a Milliblob's former Milthuen Prototype self. ** Transfer to the Comprehensive 'verse remains up for debate. * Meerkinoids: Human Meerkats. This was a project initiated and soon-abandoned by the Meethlites. The only successful Meerkinoid was Kyle Freneti. * Lycanthropes: These Meethlite-created beings are similar in appearance to werewolves. The plan to develop them came about after Milthuens and Milthuen Prototypes proved a disappointment. Likewise, the AI neural interface backvisor cyborgs that the Meethlites once used were also phased out. The last authorized backvisor cyborg was Musaran II. The first successful wolf-man was Rico. * Plant-Men: These Phaelite experiments were met with varying success. One of the most prominent plant-man hybrids with massive regenerative abilities and related powers was Jeral Cormier. ** Jeral's future remains up for debate. * Random other experiments, such as Captain Aardwulf and Delussa, also were created through the Phaelites and Meethlites. Most of these proved to be one-time successes before their related projects were abandoned. ** Likewise, their Comprehensive universe selves are up for debate. Marlquaanites Marlquaanites are enhanced humans that have been altered by the Marlquaan. They possess abilities that border on the supernatural. While they are rare, they are considered serious due to the difficulty involved in disposing of them. Every Marlquaanite is affected by this barely-explicible phenomenon differently. * The Gray Champion is a Marlquaanite able to imitate being a ghost. He can also transport himself through electrical lines and fly. He is resilient to aging, making him functionally immortal. * Extirpon absorbs negative emotional energy from others, particularly pride and arrogance, and converts it into reality-warping which he uses mainly to protect himself and punish evildoers. Use of his powers comes at the expense of temporal loss of sanity and at proneness to an ill temper. * Eqquibus and Foalesce are half-human and half-horse, also with wings. While not immortal nor indestructible, they are still very difficult to kill. * Nematode has abilities of flight, electricity, and shielding from attacks, and powers it by others' anger. When she turns on Extirpon, this makes them almost equals. Development See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42314736 Origins and Fallout art gallery] at DeviantArt * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D art gallery ** Traditional 3D art gallery Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe